Asa to Yoru no monogatari
by argenis-UK
Summary: Kaori por suerte o0 desgracia encuentra a un hombre agonizando pero eso cambiara su vida para siempre... fanfic original...   advertencia:fanfic yaoi si no te gusta este genero porfavor no lo leas y si si disfrutalo  3


Ok este fanfic no es mio es de lexy-rusia asi que si quieren matar horcar o amenazar de muerte al autor o hacerle vudu haganlo hacia su persona ella me pidio que lo subiera ya que su computadora no funciona y… bueno me salgo del tema este fanfic no es mio y tengo el permiso de subirlo asi de facil…

* * *

La historia del día y la noche

En el día nace la vida y en la noche muere la vida

Román…Laurent

Ah esta soledad nuestra

Es de igual colorido que el destino

El significado de venir al mundo

El significado de desaparecer del mundo

En el momento en que ahora vives

El momento en el que mueres

El mensaje de 11 letras

La historia de fantasía

El quinto horizonte

¿Ah… me pregunto si hay una historia…?

Venimos del mismo lugar

Sosteniendo el mismo dolor

Peleamos cuando avanzamos

Hacia alguna parte en los limitas de la vida

En el rotativo tiempo

Ah ilumina la canción del mundo

La historia que será enlazada algún día

En el día nace la vida y en la noche muere la vida

Román Laurent

Ah…este momento nuestro

Es similar a la colorida rosa

El verdadero significado del mensaje es

El horizonte

En la mano derecha la muerte

En la mano izquierda la vida

La balanza de la "historia" nunca se inclina

Soko ni Román wa aru no kashira

-Vamos yoru!

-no quiero dejarte! Pelearemos los tres no me importa no te pienso dejar!

-asa pon en razón a tu hermano no pueden quedarse en esa forma no ahora! Tienen que entrar a los medallones

-no! No! No!

-yoru… tienes que entender

-no!

-ah que día tan calmado es hoy

_Recuerdo aquel día como si hubieses sido ayer…_

_Yo caminaba para llegar a mi colegio cuando…_

El sol brilla las aves cantan se escuchan llamados de auxilio en el callejón –el chico se detuvo de golpe al decir aquellas palabras y regreso a ver aquel callejón-hola hay alguien allí?

-auxi…lio alguien-vi como un hombre de tal vez 25 años caminaba o mas bien apenas ponía sostenerse de pie tenia una herida en el pecho y podía ver la sangre que había en su ropa

-¡señor esta bien!

_El día en que cambiaria mi vida para siempre…_

-muchacho cuida esto-aquel sujeto me entrego una caja, estaba bellamente adornada parecía valiosa

-señor tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia

-no

-pero señor su herida

-tienes que…que irte con mi tesoro

-su tesoro ¿-mire unos segundos la caja eso era un cofre o contenía oro? Simplemente no entendía-no puedo dejarlo aquí como si nada morirá

-ya no hay tiempo para mi tienes que irte no importa que no le des esto a nadie

-pero

-vete antes de que te atrapen!  
-esta…esta bien

_Recuerdo que corrí desesperadamente como si dependiera de mi vida_

_Y no sabía cuanta razón tenia…_

-¿kaori-kun?

-¿eh? Rika-chan…-mire a mi amiga había chocado con ella y mire su cara de preocupación-estas bien kaori-kun

-yo…-y todo se izo negro para mi, creo que correr con esa sensación izo que se me bajara la presión creo…

-kaori…kaori despierta kaori

-eh…rika-chan?

-estas bien?

-eh si solo fue el susto-me senté mirando su expresión que exigía una explicación

-rika como esta kaori

-ya despertó, kaón-kun-le sonrió a mi mejor amigo

-que ya despertó?-detrás de el estaba ritsu mi otro mejor amigo

-ritsu-kun hola-le salude al parecer estaba en mi cuarto mire a mi alrededor y en la mesita junto a mi cama estaba aquella caja

-entonces kaori-kun que paso?-me pregunto kaón

-yo estaba…estaba caminando y escuche a alguien gritando por ayuda

-en donde kaori-chan

-por un callejón vi a un hombre

-como era-me pregunta rika

-de máximo 25 años tenia una herida en el pecho podía ver la sangre que había en su camisa, cuando me acerque a ayudarle me pidió que-tome la caja en ms manos aun había gotas de sangre en ella-que protegiera su tesoro…

-¿su tesoro?-preguntaron los tres mirando la caja

-si le dije que tenia que ayudarlo y no podía dejarlo allí pero me dijo que pasara lo que pasara no debían atraparme y por alguna razón yo… corrí y sentí que alguien me seguía era como sentirme extraño como si algo en esta caja fuera muy importante como si el peso del mundo estuviera en mis manos y corrí asta que tope con rika

-y que hay allí

-no lo se…pero será mejor no abrirla al menos no ahora

-seguro kaori-kun

-seguro rika

Mire de nuevo los rostros de mis amigos era una expresión extraña

Como si sintieran ese presentimiento que tengo.

*****pov narradora (yo aku)

Mientras los chicos se despedían y dejaban solo al castaño (kaori) en su casa cada uno se fue por su lado y kaori por su parte volvió a dormir ya pasadas las 12 de aquella misteriosa caja se escucho unos sollozos

*****En el sueño de kaori

-donde estoy

-padre…

-eh?

-Amadeus…porque?

-quien esta allí?-pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a la voz y vio a un chico de unos 17 o 18 años de cabello negro, piel pálida y unos peculiares ojos rojos y un arete en forma de luna junto aquel hombre en el suelo aquel que intento ayudar.-porque…

-quien eres tu?-intento acercarse

-esto es tu culpa porque no lo ayudaste te odio! Papa! Amadeus era ¡era como un padre para mi y no lo ayudaste! –miro de nuevo al cuerpo inerte del hombre que tenia en brazos-Papa…

-yo…-no supo que responder solo vio a aquel chico de unos tristes ojos-lo siento… se que debí ayudarlo lo siento…

-no es suficiente…-susurro aun con la mirada en aquel hombre.-yo…te…te eliminare-dejando el cuerpo con cuidado se acerco rápidamente al castaño con una oz en sus manos aquellos tristes ojos ahora tenían una sed de sangre (ala madre!)

-detente ahí yoru-dijo con voz autoritaria, aquel joven alto, rubio de ojos azules interponiéndose entre kaori y el pelinegro

-asa-dijo sorprendido de ver al chico delante de el deteniéndolo -quítate

-no ahora discúlpate

-¿quienes son?

-no me disculpare ahora quítate

-ok no lo hagas, entonces fuera de aquí-con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer al otro, para luego suspirar con pesadez y voltear as ver al chico que protegía-lo siento, no debí bajar la guardia cuando esta así de sensible y mas con lo que acaba de pasar

-¿Porque el quiso asesinarme? No fue mi culpa aquello y ¿quienes son ustedes?

-bueno es que quería mucho Amadeus y esta muy sentido, lo se no fue tu culpa esas cosas pasan –mientras se masajeaba la sien.-oh cierto jeje con razón se enoja conmigo por mis modales, veras yo soy…

-¡que despistes de una mentada vez!

-eh?-abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que lo habían despertado-porque me despertaste estaba apunto de

-si, si ya se apunto de descubrir quien robo la joya lo se pero se te hace tarde-le interrumpió su prima-ahora vístete ya llegaron tus amigos y llevan como 10 minutos esperando

-ok ya bajo solo deja de gritarme

-bueno me voy a trabajar bye primito kawai

-si, si lo que digas-espero a que la chica se fuera y se empezó a cambiar para luego bajar y mirar a sus amigos, kaón tenia el periódico de esa mañana.-buenos días lamento la demora

-no te preocupes-dijeron los tres al unisonó

-kaori el hombre que te dio la caja no te dijo su nombre

-no-negó con la cabeza-pero…

-pero?-pregunto la chica

-algo me dice que su nombre era Amadeus

-¿como lo sabes?-le preguntaron los tres

-tuve un sueño extraño, pero lo que no se es si tenia hijos o cuidaba de unos

-según dice aquí Amadeus Laurent murió de una herida de bala en el pulmón, y no tiene familia era huérfano y no se caso

-esperan hablan del Amadeus el de la mansión cerca del colegio?

-si rika ese Amadeus

-que raro había jurado que si cuidaba de alguien

-a que te refieres rika-chan-le pregunto el pelinegro (ritsu)

-recuerdo que cuando pasaba por allí siempre estaba con dos chicos extremadamente sepxis

-rika!-le reprendieron los tres chicos.

-jeje perdón es que están guapos

-y como sabes que los cuida?

-recuerdas? Yo trabajaba allí en verano y créeme aquellos chicos eran prácticamente sus hijos

-pues que edad tenían para que les digas sexis no me digas que ahora eres pedófila

-claro que no idiota¬¬ bueno realmente no se que edad tengan pero no son niños! Creo que el menor a de tener unos 18 años o 17 y el mayor 20

-sabes sus nombres rika-chan!-pregunto desesperado si los nombres que escucho eran ciertos entonces…estaba muy raro el asunto

-no lo siento-negó con la cabeza-no lo se

-primero dices con todo el orgullo que trabajaste allí y ahora nos sales con esto?

-es que ustedes no entienden, aquellos chicos, bueno solo el menor estaba muy apegado al señor Amadeus

-define apegado en esas situaciones

-era como, como explicarlo

-con palabras, letras, voz necesitas mas explicación

-cállate kaón ¬¬ a ya se con un ejemplo

-oh valla piensa

-que te calles kaón!¬¬*, a lo que iba por ejemplo si uno quería algo el señor Amadeus se lo daba, me refiero a que si querían chocolate de suiza y de una marca especifica el se lo mandaba traer,

-oh tanto así

-y eso no es nada, el que siempre estaba con el era el menor el mayor no se a donde se iba, pero el menor siempre estaba junto a el en ocasiones los veía que el señor estaba trabajando en su despacho y el otro sentado frente a el o si el señor Amadeus estaba sentado en su sillón junto a la chimenea el otro estaba allí sentado junto a el recargado te juro que quería tomarles fotos se veían tan lindos juntos snif snif T-T

-deja de ver yaoi!-gritaron los tres

-wa lo siento pero había algo raro

-que cosa?

-y que no sea yaoi por favor si es así ahórratelo

-no es eso si no que en ocasiones sus "hijos "parecían unos sirvientes mas

-ahora si eso si lo puedes explicar

-era como si ellos fueran su perrito obediente, mimado y que solo obedece a su amo en ocasiones escuchaba que estos le decían amo y le hablaban muy respetuosamente como si fueran otros de la servidumbre o "entendido mi amo cumpliremos sus deseos"

-pero…quienes serán ellos

-no lo se

Soko ni Román wa aru no kashira

¡El ending!

Si le puse uno, increíble el primer capi 6 hojas me sorprendo a mi misma

UNMEI NO FUTAGO

Y entonces el lugar donde descienden los hermanos es...

Las butolicas montañas de arcadia

Que mas tarde serán conocidas por sus paraísos

El espectáculo del ocaso otoñal

Como unos niños juguetones

Que aun no conocen la malicia del mundo

Mientras el hijo de Choronos se teje

Los engranes empiezan a moverse de nuevo…

Borrosos días de la infancia que no volverán jamás

En los que creía que los pájaros al batir sus alas

Volaban al infinito

Borrosos recuerdos de la infancia

Que el muy temprano recordara

En los que creía que los pájaros al batir sus alas

Podían volar al infinito

Desde el día en que nacieron los dos siempre han estado juntos

Con un cariñoso padre y una hermosa madre

Ellos confiaban en que esos días iban a durar para siempre

Unos se oponen a Moira otros la aceptan

Unos matan a la diosa otros son sacrificados en su nombre

Corriendo por las colinas

Persiguiendo las nubes

Con el aroma del atardecer flotando en el aire

Los dos volvían a casa

¡Y ya los hermanos nunca volverán!

UNA VEZ…QUE LOS ENGRANES HAN EMPEZADO

¡YA!...NADIE PUEDE DETENERLOS…

A la madre los avances del capi dos

-¿quienes son ustedes?

****cantamos la Román***

-no quiero a ese chico!

-no tienes opción además tienes una disculpa pendiente

-púdrete!

***nunca antes**

-donde esta! Donde chingados puede tener ese cofre!

-cálmese señor

-no me calmare asta tener el poder del día y la noche en mis manos!

***contada por la historia***

-ya es hora pon tu mejor sonrisa

-insisto no quiero ver a ese chico

-no hay opción

Soko ni roman wa aru no kashira

* * *

Sii lo se… un poco… em… no se pero esperen la otra parte los reviews para hablar sobre gramatica amenazas de muerte o de compromiso o si piden permiso para hacer vudu contra la autora son bienvenidas…

Nos leemos y recuerden por cada revie se va agregando una aguja al muñeco vudu de lexy desusususu…(risa basada en el kolkolkoklkol de rusia de hetalia) por cierto las palabras al principio y al final del fanfic es el opening y el ending (si esta loca le puso hasta opening y ending) bueno ya saben lo que dice ahi arriba desusususu


End file.
